


Desperate Times

by spicypolter (PsychedelicatePoltergeist)



Series: Lessons In Strength, Friendship and Love [30]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Consent is Sexy, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Future Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/spicypolter
Summary: Fuyuhiko wakes up one morning to find his boyfriend Kazuichi shamelessly jerking off right beside him.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Series: Lessons In Strength, Friendship and Love [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/918003
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	Desperate Times

**Author's Note:**

> Been a hot minute since my last smutfic, eh? This isn't my usual content by any means – if you're looking for SFW Kuzusouda fics, I've got plenty of them on my profile.
> 
> I'm still working on a Kuzusouda smutfic where they Actually Fuck™, but I have no idea when it'll be completed. I just wrote this quick little fic to try and resolve the lack of consensual Kuzusouda smut on this site. I *might* do a follow-up to this, but it probably won't be posted in another 6 months :P
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

When Fuyuhiko went to bed each night, he was in Kazuichi's arms, the taller man's slow, steady breaths ghosting against his neck. When he woke up each morning, he was in bed alone, but he knew Kazuichi was never far away; on most mornings, he'd be in the bathroom. After four months of living with his boyfriend in their shared apartment, Fuyuhiko had gotten used to this. Kazuichi always woke up at the crack of dawn, long before Fuyuhiko left to attend to his yakuza duties for the day, but they still managed to see each other every morning. Fuyuhiko was fine with that.

But one morning was different.

When Fuyuhiko woke to an uncomfortable heat beneath the covers and the sound of moaning, he knew that something wasn't quite right. He turned to his side, and sure enough, there was Kazuichi, shamelessly pumping himself right there in bed beside his boyfriend. He'd pushed all the covers to Fuyuhiko's side, and the yakuza could clearly see his aroused state. His legs were spread slightly as he pumped himself with fervour, and he moaned so loudly and shamelessly that Fuyuhiko wondered if he even had any idea that he was here. He wore nothing but the tank top he'd slept in, his mane of hair sticking to the sweat on his flushed face, and- Fuyuhiko had to stop staring.

"Don't you normally do this shit in the bathroom, you filthy asshole?" he grumbled as he sat up, shooting Kazuichi an unimpressed glance.

Kazuichi moaned again. "Y-yeah, I'm your filthy asshole…" he choked out, closing his eyes in bliss.

Oh, right. Degrading nicknames were one of his kinks. Fuck.

"I'm bein' fuckin' serious here!" said Fuyuhiko. "I don't want you doin' this shit in our bed, while I'm tryin' to sleep!"

Kazuichi paused. He gave Fuyuhiko an indignant look. "But I'm horny," he whined.

"You're always horny! You always do this shit in the bathroom every fuckin' morning!"

"'Hiko, you don't understand! I'm so horny that I can't even walk!"

Fuyuhiko was conflicted. Part of him wanted to kick Kazuichi out of the room so he'd just go to the damn bathroom and do his dirty business like he usually did. Another part of him wanted to just take Kazuichi's dick in his hand and get this over with. He figured he might as well go with the latter - there's no way in hell he was going back to sleep when there was already a small tent in his pyjama shorts.

Without hesitation, he reached out, wrapped his hand around Kazuichi's shaft and began to roughly stroke it. He smirked with pride as Kazuichi threw his head back and moaned. "F-Fuyuhiko… you're r-really good at this…"

"Damn right I am," said Fuyuhiko. "And what were you doin' while I was asleep, you fuckin' slut? Gettin' off to the thought of me doin' this to you? Or is it somethin' even more disgusting?"

The degrading language was completely intentional this time. In moments like this, he loved to dish it out because he knew that Kazuichi relished in it. He never really understood why, but he was happy to indulge him nonetheless.

"Was thinkin' 'bout sucking you off," Kazuichi moaned, practically melting under Fuyuhiko's touch. "Thinkin' 'bout how you'd pull my hair and facefuck me."

The thought of that made Fuyuhiko's member strain against his pyjama shorts. "And you woke me up for that?" he growled as he pumped Kazuichi hard, already feeling precum spill over his fingers. "Shameless fucking whore." He kicked the covers off his body, revealing his erection. He felt Kazuichi's intense stare. "Bet you're still thinkin' 'bout me shovin' my dick down your throat, huh? Fuckin' disgusting."

"F-fuuuuck," Kazuichi moaned, gasping as Fuyuhiko reached up and tugged at his hair. "Fuyuhiko, I-I'm gonna-"

"Cummin' already?" Fuyuhiko taunted. "Wow. Fuckin' pathetic."

That did it. With a loud cry, Kazuichi spilled his seed all over Fuyuhiko's hand and all over the bed. Fuck. Fuyuhiko would have to clean that up.

He glared down at the stiffness between his legs. Damnit. He needed to do something about that, too. There was no rush, thank goodness; he'd woken up at least half an hour earlier than usual. Besides, he needed a shower. Badly. So did Kazuichi, he realised, as he noticed the semen glistening on his still-hard shaft.

"You could make those facefucking fantasies a reality, 'Hiko," Kazuichi quipped with a teasing smile. "Just a su– mmph!" He was cut off by Fuyuhiko seizing his tank top, pulling him forward and kissing him hungrily, wasting no time as he slipped his tongue into Kazuichi's mouth. They both moaned as Fuyuhiko's clothed shaft inadvertently rubbed against Kazuichi's unclothed one. The yakuza pulled away, gazing at Kazuichi's flushed face with insatiable want, desperate to have his way with him - in a cleaner, more appropriate place.

"You. Me. Shower. Now."


End file.
